Forum:Ocelot phone call at the end of mgs 3
I don't understand the part where ocelot says the president is relying on us to keep a lid on the whole affair. He's talking to the KGB director. To me, this implies that the KGB somehow knew about the true nature of the affair, which I guess means both the true reasons behind virtuous mission and operation snake eater...how the hell did they get to find out...at least ocelot seems to imply that they know. This wiki also states the KGB were aware of the true nature of both missions. How? :To answer the second question, you pretty much answered it with the first, as Ocelot implies to the KGB Chief Director that they were fully aware of the true nature of both missions, and that they plan to use that knowledge as blackmail at a future point. Weedle McHairybug 23:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I still do not understand what you mean. How did the KGB know about the whole affair? (I'm new to the wikia by the way, so I have no clue how to ensure this post is mine etc like yours with the date etc) --Mr.TM 23:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :If I had to hazard a guess, there was probably a leak within the government, possibly the CIA, to which the KGB learned of the actual affair. Then again, Ocelot's call to the CIA Director also implies that even the so-called full knowledge of the Virtuous Mission was a feint. :As for signing your posts, just use four tildes (tildes = ~). Weedle McHairybug 23:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I guess it can only be speculated. I'm doing a run through of each game in the hope of grasping the story, but it is such a vast story line with many twists and turns that I am likely to get lost and have retrace information! Moving on, am I right by saying that EVA was posing as Tatanya before the virtuous mission and operation snake eater where she was with Sokolov - to get the data on the Shagohod for the Chinese. She then became Sokolov's his lover. It is just that Sokolov mentions tatanya's name when she gets electrocuted by Volgin outside that building, yet the game does not show Sokolov and Tatanya coming into contact with one another before this. I think this is mentioned in the wiki. :To answer your question, no, Tatyana and Sokolov were never lovers (her relationship to him is probably closer to that of a Superior at a workstation). Sokolov makes that clear, and also makes it clear that, if she were posing as anyone's lover, it's Volgin. You are correct that she was posing as Tatyana in order to get the Shagohod data from Sokolov since a few days before the Virtuous Mission. Weedle McHairybug 00:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I see. So Sokolov makes this clear later on you are saying?--Mr.TM 00:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. Here's the exact exchange that makes this pretty blatant: :"Snake: Eva? :Sokolov: No, that's not her name. Her name is Tatyana. She made her way in here by becoming Volgin's lover. :Snake: I thought she was your lover. :Sokolov: Mine? Oh, no, she is Volgin's lover. This is my lover. (hands over a picture) :Snake: Who are they? :Sokolov: My wife and daughter. They're in America. :Snake: Now I remember. Your family is in the custody of the CIA. How long has Tatyana been here? :Sokolov: Only a few weeks. :Snake: A few days before the Virtuous Mission, then. :Sokolov: She said that Khrushchev sent her. :Snake: What did you just give her? :Sokolov: All of the experimental data for the Shagohod. Please, it is essential that you destroy the Shagohod." :Weedle McHairybug 00:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC)